The Summer That Changed Everything
by Karla Zabini-Longbottom
Summary: Double Dee's cousin moves in with him after a tragic accident. This sure will be an interesting summer. Contains OC and perhaps slash! Please give this a try! Edd x Marie n Kevin x Gwen (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya guys! Imma be honest with all of y'all. I'm really out of date with Ed Edd n Eddy and I can't believe I have the guts to write a fanfic of said show, much less have an OC in it. The reason of me actually writing this was because I have been reading some fanfics lately and I have been really wanting to make a fanfic so I did! As you can tell, this will be a Edd x Marie with OC x Kevin and some slash perhaps I don't know yet. The characters will be OOC (out of character) because the only knowledge I have of their personalities for now are from the fanfics that I have read. I hope y'all will at least enjoy this for a bit. Chapters will be coming here and there, not saying that imma update every week because I still have school and stuff alike and will be busy prior to that. Anyways, please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.

* * *

Summary - It was the summer of 2014, the summer before the cul-de-sac teens junior year at Peach Creek High School. That same summer, Double Dee's cousin, Gwen, moves in with him, prior to her parents dying in a car accident. Gwen was not how Double Dee remembered her. She's a punk rocker chick with snake bites and her ears pierced in all possible ways and tendencies to be somewhat anti-social. Yet despite her appearance she still maintains her polite nature. But alas, Double Dee and the Eds are horrified when they return back to school, they soon learn that Gwen has become rather close to the Kanker sisters in such short notice. Will her friendship with the sisters change the Eds view of them? And what is this with Kevin constantly trying to talk to her?

* * *

"The Summer That Changed Everything"

* * *

It was a cloudy day in the cul-de-sac. The teens, all around the ages of 15-17 were, as usual, playing around the area. Kevin was trying to impress a nonchalant Nazz by doing a complicated trick on his low rider bike that he still had up to now. Even after he successfully managed to do the trick correctly, Nazz hardly paid any attention to him, much to his chagrin. Sarah and Jimmy were sitting down on the curve, the latter painting Sarah's nails a vibrant red color. They were both relaxed and joking around with each other. Rolf was no where to be seen, most likely tending to his garden at his home. Johnny 2x4 had moved out of the cul-de-sac two years ago, due to his father having to relocate back into the city. Ed was locked up in his basement with Eddy, the two having a monster movie marathon. They had invited Edd but said teen politely refused, informing them that something important was going to happen later on and he would have to prepare some things back at his home. The boys didn't question him and left him to do his business.

Currently, Edd was dusting the entire living room, doing the chores his parents left him to do just before his cousin, Gwen, arrives from the city.

It's been years since Double Dee has seen his cousin Gwen. He still remembered how she looked. She would always have her short black hair parted in the middle, her overgrown bangs almost covering her blue eyes. She had a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose, silver wired glasses set gently on her nose. She had a lopsided smile, and a cute way of dressing in puffy dresses that her mother would always buy her. Then again, she probably has changed over the course of 10 years that he had last seen her.

Double Dee stepped back and looked around the living room. He nodded in approval and went to throw away the sticky notes that his mother posted on the fridge before she left to work. Just as he threw them away, there was a soft knock on the door. He blinked and wiped his hands, glancing at the clock, eyes widening at the time. It was already 4:00! Oh how the time passes by when you're cleaning around the house.

"How strange. She should have been here half an hour ago." Double Dee muses as he walked to his door, slowly opening it.

Much to his surprise, there was a stunning teenage girl standing at his door. Said girl had most of her upper hair dyed a vibrant red with the underlayer the color black. Her hair was pin straight, but her bangs swept to the left, covering her left eye. He noticed the color was blue, just like his own. The next thing that caught his attention was the amount of piercings the girl had. She had snake bites just under her plump bottom lip and multiple silver earrings on her ears. He then took notice of her clothing. She was wearing a black, form fitting, pixy like dress. It was strapless and stopped mid thigh, a thin layer of white lace set upon the actual dress. Her feet were covered by black knee high, high heeled boots. Her hands were covered by lacy black gloves and she was holding onto a white purse, that was embedded with silver spikes everywhere. He glanced back up at her face again and just noticed the freckles and the silver wired glasses she was wearing. It suddenly clicked into his mind.

"Gwen?"

Gwen smiled, but it was hinted with sadness, and nodded her head at her cousin, "Hello Eddward." She spoke in a soft voice.

Double Dee was speechless and could only blink at the sight of his cousin. Long gone was the loud little girl that would never cease to make fun of Double Dee and now it was replaced with the sight of a gothic inspired older version of said cousin.

Gwen smiled but soon shifted awkwardly, glancing behind her. The teens outside were openly staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. A particular boy with the low rider bicycle was staring far too much for her liking also.

"Um Edd...as much as I like having people stare and talk about me, may I please come in and settle down before we talk?" Gwen asked her awestruck cousin, bending down a bit to pick up her two red suitcases.

Double Dee blinked and nodded, helping her with the two suitcases, before ushering her in and then closed the door behind them, leaving the cul-de-sac teens to talk.

Gwen entered the familiar house and looked around, a wave of sadness washing over her, remembering the reason why she was permanent staying with her cousin that she lost touch with. She glanced behind her and noticed that he was having difficulty with holding up the suitcases. She cracked a smile and helped him with one of them. "Eddward, may you please lead me to where I will be staying?" She asked him politely, due to her natural polite attitude now that she was a young lady.

"Certainly dear Gwen. Follow after me please." Double Dee smiled and went up the stairs with Gwen following after him.

She took the time to look around. Nothing really changed over the years. It was all the same as she remembered, something that she really liked.

Double Dee stopped and opened the door to the guest room that now is officially Gwen's. He walked over and gently placed the semi-heavy suitcase on the bed. Gwen did the same and she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

Double Dee shifted awkwardly before asking a question that was on his mind ever since his mother and father informed him that his cousin would be staying with them permanently, "Gwen, if I may ask, what is the reason that you have come to live with us a month just before school starts back up again?" He immediately regretted asking that question at the sight of her now tear filled sky blue eyes.

Gwen looked down and slowly took off her black lace gloves. She folded them neatly and let out a shaky sigh. "I guess Auntie and Uncle didn't tell you..." She closed her eyes and a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Double Dee panicked and stuttered, "You don't have to inform me cousin! It is your business and I do not wish to invade your privacy."

Gwen cracked a bitter smile, "Silly Eddward. You're bound to know soon. So I'll just tell you now."

He frowned and nervously sat down next to her on the bed when she gently patted the spot next to her.

She sighed and spoke sadly, "It all started when they were returning home from their high school reunion. It was around midnight and I still laid awake, waiting for them to come back home. It has been hours since I last heard from them and I was starting to get worried so I called mother but she didn't answer so I called father but the result was the same. I tried multiple times to call them for a few moments to no avail. I then remembered that I had the number of one of my mothers friend who also went to the reunion. Thankfully she answered. I asked her if she had seen my parents but she informed me they left around nine and that they should have been back hours ago. I suddenly had a bad feeling in my stomach. She asked what was going on and I told her they haven't gotten back and she became worried. She told me to stay at the house and stay inside while she went to look for them with her wife. I reluctantly agreed and sat in the living room for hours, holding onto my phone, making sure it was on full volume and charged in case they called. But they didn't. In the morning, the doorbell rang. I hadn't slept in the whole night, worry eating me alive. When I opened the door...there was a police officer with a grave look upon his face. I knew then and there..that my parents were either dead or injured. And he just confirmed it that they were officially dead as of ten last night. They were about ten minutes away from reaching the house when a drunk driver passed a red light and collided straight into my parents car, killing them instantly. My mother..she wasn't wearing a seat belt and she went head first into the window. When they found her, half her body was laying on top of the hood. But father...oh father suffered worse. From the impact of the collision, his seat belt had dug itself into his neck and pieces of glass were embedded everywhere on his face. It was horrible...I-I was shown pictures of the sight. It was horrible Edd! So horrible! To see my parents in such a state broke my heart in two! B-but at least they caught the driver. He was unconscious in his truck when they arrived at the seen. He was also injured but I held no sympathy for him. He deserved it. He killed two innocent people because of his irresponsible drinking. He took my parents away from me! He took them away! He deserves to rot in prison for what he did! H-he left me without parents...I wanted to kill him so badly when I saw him at court. I remember going up to him and telling him, 'I hope you rot in there. A murderer like you deserves it. You took my parents away from me and now your freedom will be taken away from you as a price for what you did. You could die in there for all I care.' He didn't say anything because I only spoke the truth. And that's when your parents step up. Your father had to take in his late sisters daughter in as you were my only family. Father was an only child and both his parents are deceased. For that reason, I am here to stay with you until I turn eighteen and graduate high school." She ended her story with a shaky sigh, her cheeks streaked with fallen tears.

Double Dee was speechless but he felt his heart go out to his cousin, "Oh Gwen..I am deeply sorry for your loss..I can understand now why mother and father didn't wish to inform me of what happened. But just you know Gwen, you can always confide in me, not only as your cousin but as your friend. If you wish to talk about absolutely anything, my door is always open dear cousin." He gave her a comforting yet slightly awkward side hug, to which she buried her face into his neck, crying quietly. He patted her hair and they stayed there for what seemed like hours, unaware of what was happening just outside the house.

The teens that were outside were all shocked when a strange girl in gothic clothing with suitcases went inside with Double Dee. Nazz was looking at the door with a curious expression, "Say, do any of you dudes know who she was?"

Jimmy shook his head and spoke in a slightly deeper voice then when he was smaller, "No! I never seen her around here before. Maybe she's some kind of relative."

Sarah nodded, "Jimmy's right! I managed to caught a quick look at her face. She had black hair under the red and blue eyes, just like Double Dee! Besides, I overheard him talking to Ed about a cousin moving into his home but the big idiot wasn't even listening to him."

Kevin grinned, forgetting about his pursuit after Nazz, "Righteous! New girl in the cul-de-sac. Bought time."

"But Kevin, did you see how she was dressed?! She looked like Marie Kanker!" Jimmy shivered at the mention of the blue haired Kanker sister.

Kevin just blew him off, glancing up at the window he thought they might have been in. _'I have to talk to her.'_ He thought with a grin.

* * *

End! Wowwie guys will you believe me if I said I started this around seven today and just finished it at nine thirty?! XD well it's true! God my thumbs are hurting like whoa oh also quick note that I typed all of this in the notepad on my iPhone so please excuse my grammar and mistakes I can't catch them all xc anyways again hope y'all enjoy and forgive me on how out of character everyone is I'm still learning xx

Bye, please leave a review! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you therealshackleford1 and Angiie Autopsy for being the first to review on my story, "The Summer That Changed Everything"! I really appreciate your honest reviews! So! The last chapter was the beginning of this little misadventure! Let's go!

A/N #2 : Although I said that I wasn't going to update very soon, I've decided that since I'm on Spring Break I should probably write some for this fanfic. I have another one, a Harry Potter fanfic, that imma be revising after a few private messages that I received. So while I'm revising that one, I'll be writing this one on the side as well. It's a win win and I just hope y'all enjoy this :)

A/N #3 : Just a heads up guys. I really like writing out the outfits of the characters. It's something I very much enjoy and I guess it helps me with my creative writing in a way? Haha xoxoxo

Disclaimer - I don't own any part of Ed, Edd n Eddy.

* * *

"The Summer That Changed Everything"

* * *

Dark clouds rolled in the cul-de-sac the next day. Gwen was all settled in her new room and the two cousins seemed to be getting along well. Currently the two were getting ready to go out and mingle, so Gwen could get accustomed to the cul-de-sac teens and possibly make new friends. Afterwards they would go out and buy things that she would need such as toiletries.

Double Dee looked at himself in the mirror and nodded before pushing his black hair into his black ski hat. He was wearing a large red shirt and blue jeans with his usual sneakers. He walked out of the bathroom and walked across to Gwen's room. He knocked twice and asked over the shut door, "Cousin? Are you ready to be aquatinted with all my friends of the cul-de-sac?"

In response, Gwen opened the door and replied, "Honestly? No. I'm quite nervous...I don't usually make friends easily..."

He smiled, showing his cute gap, "Don't worry dear cousin! Everyone is rather friendly here and I'm positive you'll have new friends you can mingle with during academic hours."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Alright. Let me get done and I'll be right out."

Double Dee nodded and she went back in.

She looked at the mirror and fixed her eyeliner and added some gloss on her lips. She gave herself a once over. She was wearing a black, spaghetti strapped tank top that ended just above her naval area, showing off her belly button ring. She wore tight, forming fitting black jeans and old, beat up black converse. She wore her hair up in a messy bun, two white Chinese chop sticks placed in the bun. She sighed and grabbed her black leather jacket, a gift that her father bought for her just months ago. She closed her eyes as she put it on and sighed shakily. She shook her head and went out. "I'm ready Double Dee." She said, nervousness in her tone.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "It'll be just fine Gwen."

She didn't answer and passed him, walking down the stairs.

Double Dee sighed sadly and followed after her.

The two cousins went outside and Double Dee securely locked the door.

He looked around and noticed Nazz and Kevin outside at the curve.

"Oh look Gwen. There goes Nazz and Kevin. Let's go greet them." Double Dee exclaimed, grabbing her hand and taking her over to the two teens.

She bit her lip but stayed quiet, letting him drag her towards the two teens.

Nazz was the first one to notice them approaching. She had her short, dirty blonde hair in a little ponytail while wearing a white tank top and black shorts that ended mid thigh. Her casual outfit ended with black sandals. She looked over at them and waved, "Hey dudes!"

Kevin looked over and stopped pedaling, stopping just as Double Dee and Gwen arrived in front of them. He was wearing a large dark green, long sleeved shirt and black shorts with grey converse. He didn't have his characteristic red hat anymore, having replaced it with a red beanie, holding his hair in place. He stared at Gwen for a bit before looking at Double Dee, "Sup dork."

"Hello Kevin, Nazz." Said boy nodded his head towards them. He motioned towards an uncomfortable Gwen, "Meet my dear cousin, Gwen. She has moved in with me." He informed them.

Nazz smiled and placed her hand in front of them, "Hey dude. I'm Nazz."

Gwen looked at the hand and slowly shook it. "Pleasure to meet you Nazz." She said before squeaking in surprise when Nazz pulled her into a hug, "No need to be all formal with me dude!"

Gwen relaxed and hugged her back before they parted. 'Shes..friendly.' She smiled, "Alright Nazz."

She glanced at Kevin and noticed he hasn't even made an attempt on greeting her. Just as she was turning back to Double Dee, Kevin nodded his head at her, though he looked rather tense and a bead of sweat started dripping down his forehead, despite the cool breeze that blew around the cul-de-sac.

"Sup. I'm Kevin." He said gruffly, looking straight into Gwen's blue eyes.

She shivered, her heart speeding up. She glanced away from his piercing eyes and muttered quietly, "I'm...Gwen."

Nazz peered at the scene with curiosity. Gwen was looking away from Kevin in what can only be named as fear but with a slight longing at the quick glances she stole at the boy. Kevin's body language just screamed "Look at me!" If she hadn't known better, she would've thought they were a couple of lovesick teens that were in denial of their true feelings. She giggled at that thought before shaking her head. She looked over at Gwen and grinned, "So! Why did you move over here at the cul-de-sac?" She asked her curiously.

Gwen tensed and stayed quiet, glancing at Double Dee for help.

He caught on and spoke for her, "There was some...events that happened over the past few days and she has been forced to move in with me. I'm sorry but that's all I can say." He glanced at Gwen, who gave him a grateful smile.

Nazz frowned but nodded, not prying into her privacy. "Oh well. Anyways, what grade are you in? You look like you're around 16." She questioned her, trying to know her better.

"Oh? I'm actually 15 but I'll be in the eleventh grade this school year. I skipped a grade." Gwen informed the almost seventeen year old girl.

"Wow. I guess intelligence runs in the family, eh Double Dee?" Nazz joked before chuckling.

Double Dee flushed and chuckled himself, "I would guess so Nazz."

Gwen looked at them. She could tell that Nazz had a bit of a crush on her cousin. It was rather obvious. But Double Dee wasn't or well didn't look like he was interested in her. She admitted, Nazz was nice and pretty but she doesn't seem like the one for him. Double Dee needed someone more wild, outgoing. Someone who would break him out of his shell and she just doesn't seem like the girl who would do that.

She then glanced over at Kevin and goosebumps erupted on her skin, catching him still looking at her with those piercing eyes of his. She tightened her jacket around her, feeling as if he could look straight into her clothes. She shivered before giving him a small glare, noticing him checking her out. She snorted and looked away, stamping his as a typical, hormonal teenage male.

Double Dee couldn't help but feel awkward. He could tell that Kevin was interested in his cousin and that really shocked him. He was always after Nazz and he believed that they were on a on again off again type of relationship but from what he saw, he could say that wasn't true anymore. He bet Eddy would be ecstatic about that piece of information. But it truly worried him. His cousin told him some shocking information about her life last night and he felt a strong urge to protect her from men right now, including his two best friends, Ed and Eddy. But the person who worried him the most was Kevin. So that's why he intervened quickly once he noticed Kevin was checking out his cousin. As he did so he didn't even notice a disappointed Nazz, who was just about to grab his hand. Instead, he grabbed Gwen and spoke in a tight voice, "I'm deeply sorry friends but Gwen and I shall be hurrying along now. We need to head to the local store and buy things for her. We shall see you later, yes?" He didn't even give them time to respond before he pulled a relieved Gwen from the uncomfortable situation.

She breathed out in relief once they were far away from the two teens. "God that was so uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry Gwen. I honestly did not think Kevin would act that way. Usually he's trying to make Nazz fall into his arms." Double Dee apologized, a frown marring his face.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay Double Dee. But I'll admit, that was very weird."

He nodded, "I understand. But most likely after some time, it'll pass by. He always gets like this when there's a new girl around. But that has only happened just few times."

She shook her head, "Typical male. Sorry, no offense to you Double Dee!" She quickly added at the end.

He only chuckled and waved it off just as they arrived at a large store.

"It's quite alright Gwen. Now come. We need to grab shelter quick, it looks like a storm is coming." He pointed up at the sky. By that point, dark clouds were covering the whole sky and soon, droplets of rain began to fall rapidly, causing the teens to run into the store to escape the pouring rain.

The next hour, the two cousins took the time to buy food, toiletries, the usual. They even bought a big enough umbrella for the rain.

Just as they were in line, Gwen remembered about buying a toothbrush for herself. "Double Dee, I'll be back. I need to buy a toothbrush!" She didn't wait for a response and ran to where she thought would be some toothbrushes.

She took a quick glance into every aisle, quietly muttering to herself. Due to her not looking, she easily crashed into somebody, falling to the floor, along with the person who she crashed into.

Gwen groaned and rubbed her head, opening her eyes. She found herself looking at a blue haired girl. She blinked the dizziness from her eyes and got a good look at the girl in front of her. As mentioned before, the girl had blue hair, with large bangs sweep over towards the right, covering her right eye. She was wearing a form fitting black tank top and dark green cargo pants with beat up grey converse. An old, thin pink belt was placed in the belt loops. She had three evenly placed freckles on both cheeks and a silver stud nose piercing. The blue haired girl opened her eyes, revealing cyan eyes. She groaned and picked herself up before hauling Gwen to her feet, "Be careful eh girl?"She spoke in a rough voice, although a little high pitched from the pain that was pulsing through her right arm.

Gwen noticed the small wince the girl made, "I-I'm sorry. I should've looked where I was going." She frowned before picking up the girls things for her.

The other girl snorted and shook her head, taking the basket away from Gwen's hands. "Uh thanks. Say, I've never seen you around. Are ya new?"

The red head girl nodded, "Yeah. I just moved in with my cousin. You might know I think think." She tilted her head. "Oh, I'm Gwen. And you are?" For once, she was trying to be friendly and 'mingle' as her cousin would say. Even if it is a stranger she crashed into.

"The names Marie. And I might. What's his or her name?" Marie asked, staring into her blue eyes that strangely looked familiar.

"They call my cousin Double Dee but his real name is Eddward. Do you..know him?"

Marie's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't know Oven Mitt had a cousin!"

Gwen blinked in surprise and confusion, "Oven Mitt?"

Marie's cheeks reddened slightly, "Haha yeah. That's what I call your cousin. Oh- forgot to mention. I do know Double Dee. I actually live at a trailer park near by the cul-de-sac."

"Ohh okay. Will you be attending Peach Creek High as well?" She asked curiously, hoping she would say yes. She liked this girl. She seemed like a fun person to be around with, not to mention she knew her cousin.

"Yeah. 11th grade. You?"

"Same." She grinned.

Marie chuckled and started to walk away, "Well I guess I'll see ya around red head. I have some shopping to do. Oh and," she turned around and winked, "Say hi to Oven Mitt for me eh?" She chuckled and walked away.

Gwen giggled and rushed back to Double Dee, forgetting all about the toothbrush she was supposed to get.

She found Double Dee standing by the automatic doors, a worried expression on his face but it melted away once she came into view.

"Gwen, I was getting worried! What could have possibly took you so long?" He asked in concern, handing her the umbrella they bought while he held the grocery bags.

"Oh I was just talking to Marie." She said nonchalantly.

"M-m-Marie?" He stuttered in shock, looking around the store for any sign of blue hair.

She blinked and nodded, "Yeah. She's your friend right? Blue hair, cyan eyes?"

"Marie Kanker." He stated. "Uh...I know her. I don't believe we're anywhere near 'friends'." He glanced away.

"Really? Well she told me to say 'hi' to 'Oven Mitt'!" She laughed softly.

His cheeks reddened, "Oh I just simply do not know why she keeps up with those childish nicknames!"

"Double Dee, I think those nicknames are adorable." She told him, beginning to walk out the store, the umbrella opened, shielding the two from the horrendous rain.

"Oh..uh..shush!" Double Dee spluttered out, his cheeks a lovely red hue from thinking about Marie and her nicknames for him.

Gwen laughed but dropped the subject, much to his relief.

They walked home silently after that, the rain pounding against the tough texture of the umbrella.

Much to their surprise, there were two figures pounding on the clean white door of the house.

"Oh dear." Double Dee muttered, staring at Eddy and Ed.

* * *

And that's where this chapter wraps up at! Next chapter, meeting le friends :) hope y'all enjoyed this one and I hope y'all review once more! Sorry about the OOC Marie. I mean she's older which means she's more mature but still harbors those same feelings for our Double Dee :3 anyways imma go to sleep now because it is currently six minutes til 1 and I'm beat xP Goodnight and please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N #1 : Thank you again for whoever reviewed, favorited, followed! I really appreciate it. Also, I should probably mention- "Bad Girls With Big Hearts" actually inspired me. Really. Right after I read all 67 chapters, I got inspired and just- started writing. :) just wanted to say that lol that's all, hope y'all enjoy this small chapter.

A/N #2 : Before y'all say anything, during the middle, yes Marie has a lazy eye and yes I got it from "Bad Girls With Big Hearts" and yessss I asked the author if I could use that idea and I asked because I didn't want to seem like I stole the idea from his story without his permission xP

Disclaimer - I don't own any part of Ed, Edd n Eddy.

* * *

"The Summer That Changed Everything"

* * *

The two cousins stopped at the beginning of the pathway towards the door.

"Ne, Double Dee? Do you know them?" Gwen asked, starting at the two males who were still banging on the front door. She narrowed her eyes and took a closer look at them.

The one on the left was very tall. Maybe around 6 feet. From the distance, she could see that he was wearing a long, olive green coat with a peak of a red shirt under and old blue jeans with black sneakers. The male on the right was short and stubby, even shorter than Gwen! He had three hairs perfectly slicked back on his somewhat bald head. He was wearing a purple t-shirt that was currently soaked and blue jeans with red sneakers. He was yelling at the door, "Yo Sockhead! Open the damn door up!" She could hear the annoyance but also the slight chatter in his teeth, due to the coldness of the rain. "Eddy, why won't Double Dee answer?" The tall bout asked 'Eddy' in a slightly dumb voice, looking down at his friend.

Gwen blind and looked at Double Dee add he began to walk towards them. She walked after him, keeping the umbrella above both their heads.

"Gentlemen! Please, refrain yourselves from manhandling my front door thank you." Double Dee said, making his two soaked best friends move so he could open the door. He let Gwen go in first and then his two brother like best friends, who just noticed Gwen. He closed the door behind them and took off his shoes, placing them neatly next to Gwen's by the door and walked against the clean carpeted floor, heading towards the kitchen, where he placed the bags down on the table and returned back to the living room.

Gwen shifted awkwardly as she took a seat on the loveseat, casting a glance at the two males who were looking at her curiously. When Double Dee entered, the short one exclaimed, "Well look at this. Sockhead finally got himself a chick!" He began to cackle. The tall one just stared at the scene dumbly, before laughing along with his friend.

Double Dee's face twisted auth annoyance. "Eddy. If you or Ed were paying attention to me even the slightest all this week, you would've known that my cousin, Gwen, was moving in with me. But since you and Ed were too busy talking about this idiotic monster film marathon, which I did not wish to partake in what so ever, you missed out on that valuable information, which would have avoided any situation, such as now."

Eddy rolled his eyes and looked at Gwen for a second before paying her no heed as he turned back to Double Dee. "Whatever Sockhead. Anyways, I'm throwing this wicked party down at Kevin's place this weekendd, you in?"

Double Dee frowned and shook his head, "As much as I would love to Eddy, I am afraid that my answer shall be no. I will be with Gwen," he motioned towards his quiet coysirn, who was feeling very out of place and uncomfortable, "but, if you were to invite ber like a civil person, and not just simply ignore her existence, then will my answer be yes."

Eddy groaned and threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever Sockhead. Bring her. I don't even care. Just be there by eight."

Gwen frowned and felt highly dejected and unwanted by this stranger. And here she thought that living in Peach Creek wouldn't be so bad. Looks like she was wrong.

Double Dee shook his head and sighed, "Alright Eddy. Now gentlemen. If you do not mind, I am quite exhausted so I would rather much appreciate it if we were to continue this conversation tomorrow." He was obviously lying. He was not even tired and besides, it was just barely about to be six but he had to do it for Gwen.

Eddy rolled his eyes before smirking, "Fine fine Sockhead. Just make sure to dress up nice. Nazz is gonna be there but I'm sure I'll be the one to sweep her off her feet!" He laughed before he and Ed left, but not before the latter shouted, "Bye Bye Double Dee!"

Said boy sighed as he closed the door. "I am terribly sorry for Eddy's behavior, Gwen. I am quite surprised by the way he acted this evening. He has been less rude and vulgar these past few weeks but, unfortunately, it seems that he is back to his old self."

Gwen cracked a bitter smile, "It's alright Double Dee. I'm used to being ignored, not being invited to parties, etcetera."

Double Dee frowned and opened his mouth but Gwen intervened before he could speak, "Anyways, we should go put the groceries away." She got up and headed towards the kitchen, "Oh! And you should probably tell me about Marie also. She seems to honestly like you." She giggled.

His cheeks tinted red and he glanced away as he walked after her, "I-I am afraid I do not know what you talking about."

While Gwen and Double Dee playfully argued about the blue haired Kanker sister, said girl was walking alone in the rain, not minding it much as she headed down the familiar pathway through the constructuon site that lead towards the trailer park.

She was walking sluggishly, being weighed down by the cold, harsh rain. She was surprised when she left the local store and was met by rain. Usually during the summer there wasn't a peak of water works but it seems that today it finally happened.

She shivered and held the groceries closer to her, her body trembling as her clothes clung to her body.

Suddenly, a smile touched her lips. She saw Double Dee at the store when she was picking some chips from the counter. She saw him arguing with someone over some kind of drink but she couldn't catch who it was when he moved away. Now that she thinks over it, it was probably his cousin, the girl who crashed into her. But after seeing even a peak of Double Dee, she was in an awfully good mood.

Actually, after starting high school, she and her sisters stopped childishly chasing after the Ed boys, much to their relief.

While Lee moved on to various other boys, May and Marie stayed true to their feelings for Ed and Double Dee.

Marie always watched him from afar. Always looking but never touching. She always loved how Double Dee was so sweet and caring, never turning anyone away when they were in need of help. He even helped her out when she and Lee got into a terrible fight and surprisingly, he let her stay the night when she showed up at his front door, sobbing hysterically. She loved his cute gap, his awkward yet smart way of dressing, his voice. Everything about him was perfect to her.

If only she had enough courage to confess to him about her true feelings for him. But after that period of chasing him like a whore ruined any chances she could have had with him.

Marie stopped walking and looked down at the muddy pathway in sadness. "If only Double Dee...If only you knew..."

She shook her head, her eyes stinging from unwanted tears. She quickly picked up her pace and almost ran towards the same old trailer.

She went up the wooden steps and opened the screen door, banging on the actual door harshly, yelling, "Lee! May! Open the damn door! I'm fucking soaked!"

A few yells and crashes were heard from the other side of the door before it was swung open by Lee, her cheeky red red hair covering her eyes but Marie knew she was glaring at her.

Surprisingly she didn't say anything but let Marie in.

Marie quirked a brow as she passed her, still shivering from the rain. "Lee?"

Her red head sister shook her head and pointed at the sofa.

Her cyan eyes blinked and looked over, her blood turning cold at the sight of a figure sitting down, staring straight at her dangerously.

"No..."

* * *

The next day Marie woke up, her whole body sore. She shifted in her bed but two pair of hands grabbed her and made her stay still. She groaned and opened her eyes, looking at the blurry vision of May and Lee.

May looked like she had been crying for some time from her red trimmed eyes that stared down at her.

Lee's jaws was clenched but her head turned away when she saw Marie open her eyes.

May's lip trembled before she launched herself at Marie, wrapping her arms around her neck, sobbing loudly. The blue haired girl shakily wrapped her arms around her, her eyes stand lifelessly at the white ceiling.

She glanced at Lee as she left but she soon returned with some pills, a glass of water and a ice pack.

"Here." Lee's rough voice filled the silent room as she handed Marie two pills and the glass of water. She sat down at the edge of the bed and tore away a still sobbing May away from Marie. She then gently placed the ice pack on Marie's right eye.

Marie stared at her two sisters and muttered, "H-he...didn't do anything to ya...right?"

They shook their heads but May spoke sadly, tears streaming down her face, "He was harsher than usual...but he came so early this month..."

Marie nodded and tried to sit up but with a groan, she fell back down on her back, her muscles screaming in immense pain. Her ice pack fell from her eye. Her hair, that was brushed away, showed said eye. It was swollen and had a purplish tint to it, showing a cyan eye that was staring off towards the side while her other cyan eye stared at her sisters.

"As long as he doesn't touch ya...it's worth it." Marie muttered, placing the ice pack back on her eye.

Lee then spoke, "We could handle that bastard just fine. But just because he's your daddy ain't mean you can take all the damn torture he does to ya."

Marie snorted and shook her head, "I'm his daughter, yeah. But y'all aren't. He would've done much worse to ya if I hadn't told him to do whatever he wanted to me."

"But you know it ain't fucking fair!" Lee snarled, standing up with her fists clenched by her side. "As much as I would love to be beaten up by him, do you know how much I want to fucking pummel that bastard straight to the ground while he does all this type of shit to ya?! It ain't fucking fair that you take all this shit while we just...just...just sit back and watch!"

"Lee..." Marie was speechless. Not once had Lee spoken about this situation like this. Usually she would just help her heal but she would never state her opinion like now.

"No Marie. Just for once, fucking listen to me." Lee barked, glaring down at her sister. She brushed her curly hair to the side, showing her blue eyes that were blazing with rage, "The next time that bastard comes into our home and hurts you again, not even mom can stop me from beating the shit outta that stinkin' rat!" She yelled before leaving the room with a band from the door.

Marie didn't say anything. All she could do was stare at the empty space where her older sister once stood. "Lee..."

May spoke sadly, her overbite showing, "Lee's right Marie. You should let us handle this for once." She got up and left, closing the door behind her softly, leaving Marie to think it over.

While Marie was left to think, a certain biker boy also was left to think over about the past few days.

Kevin laid on his bed, his arms crossed behind his back. He had a straw in his mouth, which was moving as he chewed on it. His mind was in a deep mess. Suddenly, a pair of bright blue eyes entered his mind. And they didn't belong to Nazz. It belonged to the dorks cousin, Gwen. He groaned and turned on his stomach, staring out his window. He glanced around the mostly deserted cul-de-sac and that was when he noticed a lone figure that was sitting down on the curve, reading some sort of book. His eyes roamed the figure. Long red hair, petite form, black clothing. Gwen. Fire some strange reason, he felt his cheeks start to burn. He quickly tore his eyes away from the pretty girl. Just then, he heard a shout from outside and, curse his curiosity, he turned back around. The shout had come from Nazz, who was actually talking to Gwen, who seemed to be having a good time. Kevin frowned, glancing from Gwen to Nazz, actually comparing them. Gwen: she had a nice body, filled in the right places, and he really liked her eyes, but he wasn't so sure about the whole gothic outlook. And then Nazz, she's the girl he's always followed around, he thought they would have been together by now but it seems to him that Nazz just didn't want him like that.

Kevin groaned and threw the straw away. He got up from his bed and stared dressing. He threw on a grey, long sleeved shirt, some khaki shorts and red sneakers with long white socks. He styled his hair, trying to look good before putting his red beanie on, hiding away his red ginger hair. He glanced at the mirror and grinned. "Lookin' good Kevs." He complimented himself before leaving his room.

He walked out the front door and, for once, didn't bother getting his low rider. He gave the cul-de-sac a once over again and he faltered, seeing that Gwen was once again alone and reading her book.

"Not cool man. Not. Cool."

* * *

Another chapter wraps up. Hope y'all enjoy it and sorry it's so small xc I'll try to write more the next chapter! Please leave a review! Bye xoxo


End file.
